The invention relates to a method and a regulating device for regulating a hybrid drive of a hybrid electric motor vehicle.
DE 10 2006 008 640 A1 describes a hybrid vehicle having two drive assemblies. The hybrid vehicle described in said document has an internal combustion engine as a first drive assembly, and the hybrid vehicle has an electric machine as the second drive assembly. In the method described in said document the internal combustion engine is started from the operating mode of the hybrid drive by means of a starterless direct start.
As a result, it is possible with the method described in said document to move with stationary internal combustion engine and solely by means of the electric drive of the hybrid vehicle.